Cualquier otro día
by Nakokun
Summary: Cualquier otro día, Jack Spicer no lo hubiera hecho. Pero, ése día, Chase Young le dijo que no tenía oportunidad con él. Premio de Nightcathybrid por haberme dejado el comentario número mil.


.-.

Cualquier otro día

.-.

.-.

Cualquier otro día, Jack Spicer no lo hubiera hecho. Después de todo, acababa de ganar un duelo Xiaolin frente a los ojos de Chase Young, su ídolo de toda la vida, y había sido un duelo muy peleado. Omi casi le gana, pero en uno de ésos destellos de genialidad, logró vencerlo en el duelo de acertijos.

De nuevo, Chase Young le había dicho que ere un gusano, y que los Shen gong wu sólo debilitaban al guerrero.

Pero ésta vez le dijo que no tenía oportunidad con él.

Si no hubiese sido por lo último, cualquier otro día, hubiese sido un día maravilloso para Jack Spicer.

.-.

Cuando llegó a su laboratorio, dejó su nuevo Wu en la bóveda, junto con los otros que tenía, y fue a su mesa de trabajo, deprimido. Chase mismo le dijo que no tenía oportunidad con él. Él, el joven genio del mal, capaz de las más grandes genialidades y las peores torpezas, no tenía oportunidad con el más grande de todos los villanos.

Quizás no le atrajeran los hombres. Quizás, lo que tenía con Omi era interés, pero no romántico o sexual. Quizás no sintiera atracción real por nadie… O…

¿Y si Chase no estuviera?

Jack Spicer levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. ¿Con quién sí tendría oportunidad si Chase Young no estuviera? ¿Y si su realidad fuera la misma, excepto ése detalle? Había mucha gente a su alrededor, de todo tipo, color, sexo y nacionalidad. Quizás, si Chase no estuviera –y él no iba a hacer nada por hacerlo desaparecer- Jack podría estar con otra de las decenas de personas a su alrededor.

Pero no podía saberlo…

¿O sí?

Veamos; él Jack, Spicer, joven genio del mal, había hecho un ejército de robots y máquinas varias, solo en su laboratorio, autodidacto en casi todo lo que sabía. Y era muy bueno en eso. De acuerdo, no eran robots útiles en batallas contra monjes xiaolin, o brujas, u otros seres, pero bien que le servían en muchas cosas. ¿Y si hacía algo que le hiciera ver, aunque sólo de forma virtual, sus posibles vidas junto a otra persona?

¿Acaso podría con semejante empresa?

.-.

Por dos días, Jack Spicer no salió de su laboratorio. Ni siquiera atendió su alerta de detección de Wus, al que había apagado. Planeó cada detalle con cuidado, introduciendo los datos de todos los que conocía, calculando las variables de su plan. Ésta vez no iba a ser para la batalla, sino para él, y no era un robot, sino un casco de realidad virtual.

-Bien, si Chase no estuviera… ¿Con quién tendría oportunidad?- se preguntó, cuando lo tuvo casi listo –Ya que no tengo oportunidad con él, veamos con los demás-

Siguió trabajando, colocándole el compartimiento para las pilas –no se iba a arriesgar a que se le cortara todo por un corte de luz-, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Pero tuvo que parar cuando se le empezó a nublar la vista y perder el equilibrio, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado dos días sin comer no dormir. Le ordenó a unos JackBots que le hicieran algo de comer, y dejó su casco casi terminado sobre su mesa de trabajo. Comió despacio, sabiendo que si lo hacía rápido iba a vomitar, y después apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y se durmió.

Cuando despertó, se sentía mucho mejor, y listo para terminar su trabajo. Le dio los toques finales a su casco, sabiendo que no iba a meterlo en una realidad virtual como se la conocía, sino que le insertaría las imágenes en su cerebro. Fue a un sillón cómodo, que usaba para relajarse, y se sentó, con su casco en las manos. Se lo puso, apretó el botón de encendido y cerró los ojos.

Pronto unas imágenes borrosas aparecieron, pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más claras. Era él en una habitación de piedra, similar a una cueva, y le bastó una mirada para saber que era de Wuya. Punto confirmado cuando se vio a sí mismo con un delantal, fregando el piso con un cepillo, al más puro estilo Cenicienta.

-Jack, ¿terminaste con el piso?- preguntó la bruja Heylin, entrando a la habitación.

-Casi termino, querida- respondió el pelirrojo, con ojitos esperanzados –Y ya programé a mis JackBots para que limpien las otras habitaciones, y que se ocupen de otras tareas domésticas… -

-¿Acaso quieres dejar mi bienestar en manos metálicas?- preguntó la bruja, airada -¿Acaso no te di todo lo que tienes, Jackie? ¿Acaso no te di mi cariño?-

-Sí, querida, es que… -

-¿Acaso quieres que ame a tus robots, quienes sí cuidarán de mí?-

-¡No! Es que así tendré más tiempo para estar contigo, y, quizás, algo de tiempo para crear más inventos… -

-¡Jamás creí que fueras tan egoísta, Jack! Sabes que amo cuando te ocupas de mí y me haces sentir una mujer de verdad, en vez de ésa esclavas que los maridos usan para limpiar su mugre. ¡Vete con tus robots, entonces!-

-¡No, querida, espera!-

Las imágenes empezaron a borrarse después que Wuya salió de la habitación, dando un portazo. Jack se había imaginado algo así, un día en que le dio la locura de pensar cómo sería su vida si se casara con Wuya –si es que ella estaba lo suficientemente loca, o, quizás, si él lo estaba-

Okay, quizás no era la mejor opción… pero era la mujer más cercana a él, ¿o no?

De nuevo las imágenes empezaban a cobrar forma, ésta vez en un centro comercial. Jack veía a sus JackBots cargando paquetes y bolsas de todo tipo y color, de ramos diversos: ropa, joyería, perfumería, electrónica y… ¿Tiendas para gatos?

-Queriiiido, ¿ya tienes las cositas que te pedí?- preguntó Minina, sonriendo como una dulce gatita.

-Así es, y traje algunas cositas más para mi linda gatita- dijo Jack, emergiendo entre una pila de cajas que llevaba en brazos.

-¡Oh, Jack! ¡Eres tan dulce conmigo!- dijo la muchacha-gato, abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué haría sin un muchacho tan dulce y lindo como tú?- preguntó, pellizcándole el cachete (de la cara, por si quedaban dudas)

-Lo mismo digo, gatita linda- dijo Jack, sonriendo de lado, porque le dolía el cachete.

-Ahora me iré a poner bonita para mi lindo pelirrojo, para poder ponerme las cosas bonitas que me comprarás- dijo Minina, y le dio una lamidita en el cachete pellizcado -¡Volveré tarde!-

-¿Antes o después de que amanezca?-

-Hoy hay una fiesta de gatos, así que después del amanecer. ¡Adiós, lindo!-

Bueno, al menos ella fingía que lo quería y era cariñosa con él, por más que fuera notoria su fiebre consumista, y los dos muchachos que la esperaban a unos metros de ellos. Podía ver la casa-cucha de gato, con almohadones en vez de cama, la despensa llena de pescado en diversos tipos, leche, y palos para arañar.

Siguiente…

¿Qué hacía en el templo xiaolin?

A ver, a ver… ¿Ése no era él mismo, intentando golpear uno de ésos postes de entrenamiento? No tenía su ropa usual, sino una túnica de monje, o de principiante, si su memoria no le fallaba. ¿Quién sería esta vez? ¿Kimiko?

-¡Oye, Jack!- oyó una voz conocida, aunque no la que esperaba –Vamos a jugar un partido de fútbol, y nos falta uno, ¿vienes?- le preguntó Raimundo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-De acuerdo, éste poste es duro de pelar- dijo el pelirrojo, caminando hacia él.

-¿Por qué eres tan pálido?- le preguntó el brasileño –Ya eres lo bastante especial por dentro-

El Jack real, al oírlo, se sorprendió.

-Oh, es que… creo que es algo genético, porque nunca me dieron explicaciones al respecto. O quizás soy adoptado. No lo sé bien-

-¿Quieres hablarlo ahora?-

-No, no, vamos a jugar- forzó una sonrisa.

Raimundo le dio un sorpresivo besito en los labios.

-¿Mejor?- le sonrió el brasileño.

-Sí- respondió Jack, aliviado, y empezaron a caminar de la mano.

Bien, quizás el brasileño sí valiera la pena, se dijo Jack real.

-Además, tengo planeado ir a surfear después a Brasil, y visitar a mi familia. El Maestro Fung nos dio la tarde libre, ¿qué te parece si vienes conmigo?-

-¿Por qué eres tan dulce conmigo?-

-Porque salvo por la piel, te pareces mucho a mi ex novia-

¡¡¡ARGH!!! ¡Y ya se la había empezado a creer!

De nuevo el cambio de escena.

Cuando distinguió la enorme espalda de Vlad, sobre una cama deshecha, y una pierna pálida como la leche a cada lado, adivinó lo que estaba haciendo con él y cambió rápido la imagen. Sus chillidos de dolor lo iban a seguir por mucho tiempo, eso seguro.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

¡Akihabara!

Ya sabía a quién se iba a encontrar.

Trabajando en un taller más moderno, en la capital japonesa de la electrónica, se encontraba un Jack Spicer con un aspecto más Visual (1) que Gótico. Trabajaba en nanobots, a juzgar por el equipo de aumento, y recibió una llamada de una pantalla a su lado. Se sacó los lentes de trabajo y miró la pantalla, en donde apareció Kimiko.

-¡Konnichiwa Jack-kun! ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?-

-Atareado y tranquilo, Kimiko-kun- respondió Jack, sonriendo -¿Y a ti?-

-He estado ocupada todo el día entre el entrenamiento, las insistencias de papá en que me haga cargo de su empresa, y buscarte algo lindo para cuando nos veamos la próxima vez-

-Me encantaría poder abrazarte-

-A mí también, querido… Logré un espacio en mi agenda en dos semanas, así que podremos vernos-

-¿Y qué haré hasta ése día?- preguntó Jack-visual, con ojitos de perrito.

-Pensar en qué podremos hacer cuando nos veamos, porque no creo poder haber más espacios por unos meses- Kimiko le mandó un beso y la pantalla se apagó.

Ah, no.

Vivía entre robots, pero si iba a tener novia, que estuviera con él, no hablándole por medio de una máquina.

De nuevo el templo, ésta vez en la parte exterior.

-Jack Spicer, prepárate para una humillante derrota-

Omi.

-No lo creas, enano. He practicado mucho y, ésta vez, tú tendrás que obedecerme a mí- respondió un Jack, vestido como aprendiz de monje, en posición de pelea.

-Tu exceso de confianza sólo aumenta tus fallas- dijo el dragón del agua, empezando a moverse.

El resultado fue previsible, si bien Jack peleó muchísimo mejor que lo que Jack real pensaba que podía. Omi terminó sentado sobre la espalda del pelirrojo quien, empapado, intentaba levantarse.

-¡Ya está bien, Omi, déjame levantarme!-

-No hasta que me expliques algo-

-¿Te lo puedo explicar sentado, al menos?-

-No, porque sé que no me lo dirás si lo hago-

-Ok, pregúntame- dijo Jack, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados.

-¿De qué hablabas el otro día con Kimiko?-

El pelirrojo se puso tan colorado como su pelo.

-¿Cuál de todos los temas? Hablamos de muchas cosas… - Jack real suponía lo que era.

-De lo que hacen los amantes… ¿Por qué soy tu "novio" pero no tu "amante"?- preguntó el pequeño, con curiosidad-

Silencio.

-Eh… hay algunas cosas que no deberías saber hasta cierta edad… -

-¿Sobre cómo se hacen los bebés?-

-Eso también- dijo Jack, algo aliviado -¿Sabes cómo es eso?-

-Por supuesto que lo sé- dijo Omi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –Los trae la cigüeña de París-

Silencio.

-Omi… ¿sabes que no podré hacer nunca contigo algunas cosas?-

-¿En verdad? ¿Y por qué?-

-No tienes edad para ser mi amante… -

Bien, Omi era muy inocente, demasiado quizás, y él ya sabía ciertas cosas de la vida que quizás traumaran al monje… No se imaginaba en una situación privada con Omi, y no estaba como para esperar a que creciera.

Hablando de París…

.-.

Después de haber pasado por escenas con Le Mime, Clay, Tubbimura, Jeremie, y un inolvidable trío con Hannibal Roy Bean y Gigi –y ver una grotesca escena que parecía salida de un Manga Hard Hentai XXX con tentáculos, _muchos_ tentáculos vegetales- Jack se sacó el casco, lo miró por unos momentos y después lo tiró por el aire.

A la mierda con el casco.

Era claro que sólo con Chase Young iba a ser feliz de verdad, porque era el único con quien deseaba estar de verdad. Además, el amor no era todo rosa, sino que también era el premio por haber luchado. Estaba acostumbrado a caerse, y a levantarse para volver a caer, y así sucesivamente.

-Desháganse de eso, y asegúrense de desarmarlo antes- le dijo a sus JackBots, antes de irse hacia su detector de Wus.

De vuelta al ruedo.

.-.

Chase Young sonrió al ver de regreso a uno de sus guerreros.

Un lince.

Felino pequeño, que podía pasar desapercibido, hacer rápido su trabajo y volver sin ser visto.

Extendió la mano sin decir una palabra, y el felino dejó un par de pilas en ella. El guerrero las vio y sonrió, recordando todo lo que había visto gracias a sus Wus; desde el arribo de Jack a su laboratorio hasta que tiró el casco, pasando por todas las cosas que se había imaginado el pelirrojo.

Porque, sin pilas, el casco no funcionaba.

-Quizás sí vales la pena, Jack- dijo Chase, con una sonrisa sincera.

.-.

.-.

(1) Visual es un estilo en Japón. Hay muchas bandas de J-pop y J-rock que utilizan este estilo.

Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí, después de muuuucho tiempo, os traigo el capítulo de **Nightcathybrid**, quien me dejó mi comentario número mil. Esbocé algunas otras ideas, pero ésta fue la que me gustó más. Espero que te haya gustado, y mil perdones por la demora U.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
